


Perfect: A No Good Nick Rewrite/Oneshot

by multishipper_struggles



Series: Jeremy x Eric Oneshots (No Good Nick) [1]
Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Accidental Outing, Angst, Bisexual Nick Franzelli, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jeremy x Eric Supremacy, M/M, Making Out, but is to me, give me season 3 now, i love jeremy thompson, its not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishipper_struggles/pseuds/multishipper_struggles
Summary: this is a rewrite of the scene where eric and jeremy talk about coming out because i felt like it and they deserve more love⚠️none of this belongs to me⚠️
Relationships: Eric/Jeremy Thompson (No Good Nick), Liz Thompson & Jeremy Thompson, Liz Thompson/Ed Thompson, Nicole "Nick" Franzelli & Jeremy Thompson & Molly Thompson
Series: Jeremy x Eric Oneshots (No Good Nick) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104098
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Perfect: A No Good Nick Rewrite/Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this story. it is extremely unnecessary but i keep thinking about this and need to write it down

Jeremy and Eric sat on the couch talking about coming out and the **perfect** way to do it. 

“Technically there is no ‘perfect’ way to come out.” Eric interrupted Jeremy’s speech

”But I _need_ this to be perfect!” the eldest Thompson shouted. Eric only laughed softly. “Do you wanna go up to my room? Look at my presentation?”

The blonde smiled, “Of course. I would love to.”

——————

Now they were on Jeremy’s bed looking at _Jeremy’s Coming Out Presentation_

_On my bed,_ the brunettethought, _a cute boy is on my bed. I can’t believe it this is-_

“Did you mean it?” Jeremy’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice. 

“Mean what?”

”When you said you really like me? Did you mean it?”

”Yes!” the former president said a little too quickly, “I mean.... yes. I do. Like you I mean. A lot too!”

Eric laughed at the rambling.

“I like you Eric! So much and I just am so happy I asked you to come over today because if I didn’t than I would’ve regretted it for a long long time.”

Eric smiled and looked into Jeremy’s eyes, “C- can I-“

”Yes.”

And their lips finally met for the first time since Poker Night, softly and tenderly and neither ever wanted to stop being here, together. 

Soon, that one soft kiss turned to a make out session. With Jeremy’s hands on Eric’s face and the blondes on his waist. 

They kissed each other with passion and want and happiness and Jeremy wished he could stay here forever. 

But Eric broke the kiss. “I have to ask you something.”

”You can ask me anything. No need to be scared around me.” Jeremy replied, smiling.

”What are we?” he started, “I mean we’ve kissed and said we like each other so why aren’t we together!”

“Hey calm down. I want to be with you Eric,” the blonde smiled, “So.... will you be my boyfriend?” the question came out nervously. 

“Yes. Yes I do.” 

They went to kiss again but a knock was heard on the door. 

“No no. They aren’t supposed to be home all day! I can’t-“

“It’s ok Jer,” a small smile at the nickname, “just say we were studying.”

Another knock.

”Ok,” he took a deep breath, “come in!”

Jeremy and Eric now both had a textbook in hand as Liz walked into the room.

”I thought you were going to be out all day,” Jeremy said while trying to seem calm. 

“Well we got done much earlier than we thought! I’m gonna make dinner. Any requests?”

”Could you make my favorite? I’m just in the mood.” 

His mother smiled, “Good choice sweetie. So, what’re you guys doing?”

”Studying,” Jeremy gestured to the book. 

She looked confused so Eric jumped in, “I don’t want Jeremy to fall behind so I’m keeping him all up to date with the work.”

”That’s great!” Mrs. Thompson exclaimed, “I’ll let you two study and I’ll call you for dinner.”

She left the room and her eldest son couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Eric you....” he started, “you are amazing. I can’t believe you want to be my boyfriend.”

”Of course I want to be with you! You’re great Jer.” 

_Again with the nickname,_ he smiled as the thoughts ran through his head. 

“God I really want to kiss you.”

”Then do it,” the blonde _smirked._

And he did. Jeremy kissed his boyfriend. _**Boyfriend**_. 

——————

“MOLLY!” Liz yelled from the kitchen. 

“What?” the young girl asked. 

“Get your brother. It’s almost time for dinner.” 

Molly went upstairs to her brothers room and she did what she normally did.

Walk in without knocking. 

But immediately she regretted it. 

——————

Jeremy kissed Eric deeper and even considered adding tongue to the mix but all thoughts were ended when his bedroom door opened and he heard his sisters gasp. 

Jeremy broke away quickly and looked at his sister, forcing himself not to cry. 

“Molly?” 

Now his mom was here too. _Great._

The front door opened and Ed came upstairs. 

“Hey what’s going on?” Nick asked from behind him. Then she saw Eric and whispered a small ‘oh’. 

Jeremy way shaking.

”You weren’t supposed to be- you were supposed to be out- I had a plan! Everything is ruined-“ he tried to get up to pace but he felt Eric grab your hand. 

“Jer it’s ok. Just calm down and talk to them.” 

He automatically calmed and sat back on the bed. 

“What’s going on?” Liz finally asked what most had been thinking.

”This is a family matter. I should g-“ Eric started. 

“Please don’t go,” Jeremy’s voice cracked slightly. 

“Ok,” Eric said softly, “I won’t go.”

The blonde held his hand with care and smiled at him. 

“I had it all planned,” he looked at his family with watery eyes, “We were having my favorite dinner! I had a PowerPresentation and even a playlist. It was supposed to be be perfect.”

”Sweetie,” Liz put her hand to his face, “it’s ok. You don’t have to be perfect all the time.”

He took a deep breath and one last look at Eric, “I- I’m gay.”

” _We love you,_ ” his mom replied. 

And finally Jeremy gave in and cried as his mother held him. 

“And I love you even more for trusting us,” Molly joined the hug. 

“I’m proud of you,” Ed said, smiling as he joined. 

Nick looked at them sadly as she walked away. 

“No Nick,” Jeremy said, “I’m still mad at you but please come here.”

She laughed and ran into the hug. 

——————-

“So you’re Jeremy’s....?” Molly asked

”Boyfriend,” Eric finished for her. 

“Ok then....” she glared at him a little before walking away.

”Don't mind her,” Jeremy reassured his boyfriend, “she can be overprotective.”

Everyone sat at the table to eat. “To Jeremy and his memorable coming out!” Liz toasted. They all laughed. 

“So, was studying a cover?” 

Molly started to laugh, “Studying? That was definitely not what they were doing!” 

“MOLLY!” her brother protested. 

“Who did you tell?” Ed asked. 

“Only Eric..... and Nick.”

”What??” Molly yelled, “You told Nick before me??”

”Technically, she caught me kissing Eric on poker night sooo.”

”I am bi though so I get what it feels like,” Nick said casually. 

Everyone looked at her in confusion. 

“Oh you didn’t know that? Ohhhh,” she cleared her throat, “I, Nick F- Patterson am a bisexual woman.”

The family (+Eric) clapped for her. 

“Thank you for telling us,” Liz smiled for a minute before turning serious, “Now let me ask this one some questions.”

They all looked to Eric, “Good luck,” Molly warned. 

“What do you do? Extracurricular wise.”

”Well I’m in student council. That’s how I met Jer. And in my free time I-“

”Conspiracy theorist,” Jeremy said between fake coughs. 

Eric rolled his eyes, “Yes I enjoy conspiracies.”

The family gaped, “How did you get my dear brother to date a _conspiracy theorist_!” Molly joked.

”What I was going to say is that I volunteer at local animal shelters in my free-time,” Eric laughed. 

Jeremy smiled at the thought of his boyfriend taking care of stray animals. 

“Ok I like him!” Molly smiled. 

——————

After a strange dinner, Eric and Jeremy were standing outside the house.

”I am so glad I met you Jer,” Eric said so quietly only Jeremy could hear him. 

They kissed lightly and said ‘goodbye’ but right when the Thompson got to his phone he already had a text 

_i miss you_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!


End file.
